


Dentro del Mindscape

by PumpkinBird



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dipper is a preteen here so i feel bad about billdip, M/M, esto es en español, its not pedophilia i swear, wirtbeast is not a thing really, y am i writing in english?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: "Uno existe en sueños, y el otro existe sin existir."Dipper se adentra en Lo Desconocido intentando encontrar a su hermana.





	

Aquel que carga la linterna siempre está acompañado únicamente por los árboles, la luz del sol o de la luna que se cuela por entre las ramas si es de día o ya oscureció, y por él mismo, por su soledad.

Hace tanto tiempo que porta la linterna que ya olvidó el por qué lo hace, e incluso a veces olvida que debe dormir para seguir haciéndolo; no recuerda absolutamente nada más que no sea su nombre, Wirt, y sobre la existencia de algo que siempre lo vigila.

Nadie le ha hablado nunca, y él nunca le ha hablado a nadie. Quienes lo miran caminar por el sendero o por entre los árboles huyen, y él único sonido que le acompaña es el de su hacha astillando el tronco de los árboles de Edelwood.

Con cuidado, casi con benevolencia, machaca lo que ha talado y recoge el aceite que ha de alimentar la llama de la linterna, y el resto lo atesora en frascos que encontró dentro de un viejo molino destruido.

Algunas veces se olvida de que tiene que comer, y en esas ocasiones su delgado cuerpo utiliza las pocas reservas que posee en forma de músculo y grasa, ya que éstas le mantienen con vida un poco más hasta que recuerda que existe el hambre, pero a veces también se olvida de ella; En esas ocasiones es entonces cuando la criatura que siempre le observa se hace presente, cuidando de él de una manera desequilibrada, sólo presentándose cuando el humano se pone en riesgo a sí mismo y a la tarea por la cual existe.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Wirt aún recordaba, intentó matarse. Dejó de beber agua y con su desgarrada alma desesperada por escapar, cayó enfermo. La Bestia tuvo que intervenir antes que el muchacho se condujera a sí mismo a la muerte, encontrándolo tendido en el medio del bosque con la temperatura similar a la de un muerto, y con el aspecto de un esqueleto al que aún no se le ha desprendido la piel; lo alimentó con la savia que emana de sus dedos y lo llevo hasta la vieja casa de Adelaide, donde lo mantuvo hasta que recuperó conciencia.

Wirt despertó con moretones en el cuerpo pero ninguno en su nublada mente, y sin recordar. Entonces se dedicó a seguir caminando por entre Lo Desconocido, talando árboles de Edelwood para extraerles el aceite, y manteniendo con ella viva la llama de la linterna.

Es gracias a ella que cuando Dipper la ve después de haber caminado por lo que parecen horas, apresura el paso hasta encontrarse de frente con el muchacho.

 _“¡Hey, hey, tú!”_ llama con desesperación a la figura que es iluminada por el fuego, pero la persona, a quien Dipper pronto describe como un chico mayor que él, no se detiene. Wirt no lo escucha y no lo ve, o quizá sí lo hace, pero su mente se perdió dentro de su cráneo hace mucho tiempo atrás.

 _“¡Necesito tu ayuda!”_ insiste Dipper. Sus piernas tiemblan por la desesperación y la impotencia que siente cuando no recibe ninguna respuesta. Sus manos están entumecidas por el frío y, aunque no los siente, puede ver los grilletes que le rodean las muñecas tanto como puede oír el metal cuando corre detrás del muchacho. “ _Mi hermana, busco a mi hermana”_ jadea, y cuando ni siquiera los búhos le contestan vuelve a insistir. _“Creo que estoy perdido, porfavor ayúdame, no tengo mucho tiempo y Mabel me necesita.”_

Quizá fue porque una palabra salida de la boca de aquella figura frente a él hizo eco, o quizá porque la linterna iluminó el rostro humedecido del niño y le recordó que pronto se agotarían las reservas de aceite, que Wirt se detuvo.

Con lentitud se dio la vuelta para observarlo. Le miró la extraña vestimenta y la delgada cadena que parecía desaparecer detrás de él, y los humedecidos ojos brillando por efecto de la, de pronto, única luz existente. Sintiendo curiosidad elevó la linterna y le iluminó aún más el rostro al chico, pero enseguida éste se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo debido a lo que vio frente a él.

 _“¿Quién es Mabel?”_ pregunta el muchacho mientras retrocede y se refugia entre las sombras amorfas que provocan los árboles, reconociendo su error; pero cuando Dipper vuelve a mirarlo aún puede distinguir el par de ramas, similares a astas, que le brotan al extraño de entre el cuero cabelludo.

Dipper traga saliva y tarda en contestar. Sus piernas le tiemblan aún más, pero se arma del valor suficiente cuando recuerda el por qué ha venido.

 _“Ella es mi hermana y la estoy buscando para sacarla de aquí_.” Dice con firmeza, pero Wirt puede escuchar su miedo, y siente algo extraño y desagradable al respecto.

 _“¿Hermana?”_ pregunta. Luego niega con la cabeza. _“Muy pocos encuentran el camino.”_

Entonces retoma su marcha.

Dipper vuelve a correr detrás de él. _“¿Cómo es que salen? Bill ha dicho – él ha dicho que por dentro nadie lo logra, ¡pero que no podía dejarme despertar!”_ grita cuando Wirt se mantiene callado, como si no le estuviese prestando atención. _“Pero tú dices saber que otros lo han hecho, y – ¡escúchame!”_

Wirt se detiene, voltea, y con precaución responde _“Lo estoy haciendo.”_

 _“Bien.”_ Dipper jalonea su chaleco buscando cubrir con él su cuerpo del tremendo y congelado viento, _“entonces dime cómo encontrar a mi hermana y sacarla de aquí.”_

Wirt exhala y el vapor se eleva perdiéndose entre la luz y los árboles. _“Tu – tu hermana debería encontrar el camino por ella misma, nadie puede ayudarla a hacerlo.”_ Los árboles agitan sus ramas a causa del viento, la penumbra se hace más evidente, y pronto Wirt sabe que no se encuentran solos.

Dipper tiembla. El aire cada vez está más helado y más furioso, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes que del cielo comiencen a llover gruesas gotas que en segundos empapan la ropa de ambos. Wirt no reacciona al frío, pero sí a la silenciosa petición que la sombra, invisible para Dipper, le ordena. _“Ven, te llevaré a un lugar donde podrás cubrirte.”_

Sin esperar respuesta o si quiera mirar si le está siguiendo, el mayor de ambos vuelve a emprender su camino. Por un momento Dipper duda en ir tras de él, pero el frío es demasiado fuerte y siente las livianas cadenas en sus muñecas con las que Bill le ha prometido seguridad.

Entonces ambos se adentran en lo más oscuro y profundo de Lo Desconocido.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía ganas de escribir algo con estos personajes, así que lo hice. O lo hago, o lo intento hacer.  
> Sé que a veces redacto bien, y otras veces redacto así. Perdón, tenía sueño(?). Esto no será comedia por más que yo de risa, lo juro.


End file.
